Len Is Almost Just Invisible
by Edogawa Ai-chan
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's song 'Invisible'. I do not own it!


Len Is Almost Just Invisible

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

A/N: I am a horrible author. Why? I make stories I don't update soon…. I made this story so I can practically say sorry to the readers who looked forward to the updates of my stories. Whoever you are, this is for you and everybody else! Oh yeah, I changed and deleted some words of the song and I don't know if it's nice… Story is AU… LOL!

Len Is Almost Just Invisible

27-year old Tsukimori Len was asked by his cheerful 7-year old cerulean-haired daughter. What is the question, you may ask? The question is "How did you and mommy got together?" Why did she ask that question? It was for her project. That question still rang to his ears as he remembered a memory… A memory still not forgotten… Let me welcome to you, my dearest readers, Tsukimori Len's memorable flashback…

_He can't see the way your eyes, will light up when you smile_

Your beautiful smile plastered in your beautiful face. Those eyes of yours seem to smile with your red cherry lips. You said you always smile when **he **is near but **he** probably never noticed it. Who is **he **and why **him**?

_He'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever he walks by_

Those beautiful eyes of yours which seemed so radiant with your emotions… Oh how I want those pair to at least glance at me! But, you also said your eyes are more fascinated to stare at **him** which he'll probably never notice. Who is **he** and why **him**?

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want him_

I stare at you, spy at you, and protect you from harm. But, you're so dense, you don't even notice it. I just love you the same you love **him**. I can give you anything you want, may it be financial, emotional, physical anything! I'll even risk my own life for you! So, who is **he **and why **him**?

_But you are everything to me_

That doesn't matter. As long as you are all to me. I love you, you don't notice me. I don't care. As long as you are everything to me.

_And I just wanna show you_

_He don't even know you_

For Pete's sake, **he **probably doesn't even know you! I've known you since, like, forever! And how do you pay me back? You love someone else! I'm not blaming you or anything but… Who is **he** and why **him**?

_He's never gonna love you like I want to_

If **he** doesn't know you, **he's** never gonna love you like I love you for so many years! I am selfish, aren't I? I'm sorry to ask this again but… Who is **he** and why **him**?

_And you just see right through me_

You're probably so engaged in fawning over **him**, that you probably see right through me, huh? Curse the disadvantages of falling in love with someone who loves someone else… Who is **he** and why **him**?

_But if you only knew the inner me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable, instead of just invisible_

**He** is probably so kind and cheerful! That's probably why you like **him**… I was kind and cheerful before but the sun in me froze and became the second Ice Age. But then you came along when I was an 8-year old child. You've melted half the ice in me in just a day. You're my sun. But you're not mine anymore. You never were. Who is **he** and why **him**?

_There's a fire inside of you_

_That can't help but shine through_

Every time I see you, there is always a glowing aura following you. It can't be helped that I fell in love with you…After all, who wouldn't?

_He's never gonna see the light_

_No matter what you do_

I swear **he'll** never see the light. Only someone close to you can. But **he** probably can't. Tell me. Who is **he** and why **him**?

_An all I think about is how to make you to think of me_

You're probably always thinking about **him** the whole time. How about me? Who is **he** and why **him**?

_And everything that we could be_

We're like the best of friends but when you said you like someone, my world came crashing down. Maybe… Just maybe… We're really never meant to be… Who is **he** and why **him**?

_Like shadows in a faded light_

_Ohhh, we're invisible_

Being an 'us' is impossible. It's like pairing the sun and the ice. Pairing an animal to a person. It's really impossible. Tell me already! Who is **he** and why **him**?

_Baby, let me love you,_

_Let me want you…_

If you don't love me, I am not forcing you to. But, at least, let me love you. I wonder… Who is **he** and why **him**?

_And you just see right through me_

You're probably doodling his name on your notebook, right? Who is **he** and why **him**?

_But if you only knew the inner me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable, instead of just invisible_

We could've been the perfect couple but… You love someone else.

_He can't see the way your eyes, will light up when you smile…_

"I love you." You confessed to me at the school rooftop with a very determined look. What? It has been me all along? My thoughts became blank after you said that. Until, I composed myself. I revealed a grin and an 'I love you too' to you. Only for you…

That's the end of Tsukimori Len's flashback.

Based from this example, things always turn out unexpectedly. Be prepared. For you might be a victim too.

A/N: Longest one-shot ever! Thank you for reading and sorry for some typos!


End file.
